This disclosure relates to control of fluids and, more particularly, to a rotary check valve for controlling fluid flow.
Downhole drilling operations may include the use of drilling tools used for measuring, logging, or sampling while drilling. During such operations, wellbore and formation fluids may be pumped through various components. A combination of mud check valves may be used to control the flow direction of wellbore and formation fluids. Such valves may also be used in other tools, such as wireline tools having downhole fluid analysis capabilities. Mud check valves used in these applications may be susceptible to clogging via sand or other materials in a fluid. Additionally, due to abrasive fluid flow, the seal interfaces of such valves may erode during actuation or open flow. Check valves that use a spring energized ball on an elastomeric seal may experience both clogging and erosion.